My Hero Servent
by Lix231
Summary: While beeing Attacked by a slime Villian Izuku discovered that he had Indeed a hidden Quirk. A Legendarey Hero of old was summod to safe him, a Fould Mouthed female Knight with huge Daddy Issues. She will guide Izuku on his way to bevome the greates Hero Earth has ever seen and she will not be the only Hero Izuku summons to his aid.
1. Chapter 1

It all began with a Luminicend Child in China, from that point more and more Humans appeared that had Strange Powers. Slowly the Paranormal became the new normal. In this Day and age over 80% of Humanity has one of those so called Quirk and out of the Chaos that came with their appearance a new Carrier was formed. The Professional Heroes, a dream once fought to be impossible, only to be found in old legends, became reality. But even with rising Crime Rates Heros where in the minority...until he showed up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" A giant muskulös Man was climbing over debriefs while carrying a dozen People on his Back.

"THERE IS NO NEED TO BE AFRAID" Behind him a Building was burning but he still kept his Giant Smile.

"WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE I AM HERE" This Man was All Might. The Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Piece of Justice. A Hero who Always saves the People with a reassuring smile. A Smile that tells the People that no matter the circumstances, as long as he is here, Nothing bad will happen. Awry Child wanted to be like him...but sadly...Not awrey Child is born equal. While 80% are born with a Powerful Quirk...the other 20% have no Powers at all. As is the case with young Izuku Midoriya. A Plain, Boy who only has one dream. Becoming a Hero like All Might. A Hero that saves everyone with a Smile on his Face. But sadly at the tinder Age of 4...this dream was crushed when he was told that he did not possess a Quirk and never will develop one. His dream crumbled around him but...he did not give up. He started to learn and analyze Heros in the hopes that one day he could become a Hero, despite everyone telling him it's impossible. He tried to endure the bullying he had to face from his former best Friend Katsuki Bakugou but at the end there was this one sad trough. He had no Powers. Little did he know...that soon...a Hero would arrive to bring him on the Path towards his Goal.

* * *

It was afternoon and School had already ended. Izuku Midoriya was Walking home after again getting bullied and threatened by his former best Friend. Izuku was a plain looking kid. His Hair was a dark Green that became slightly lighter at the Tip. He had freckles in his Face and was more on the Short Side. He was on his way Home, trying to cheer himself up with lathing...when it happened.

"Hehehehe...a perfect little Body Suit to hide in" Before the Boy could even react he was attacked by a living Slime. He did his best to get free but he had no way of getting free of the Slimes grip.

"Don't worry it will only hurt a little and than be over Hahahahahaha"

"(N-NO. I-I can't breathe...i-i dont wanna die. Please...anyone...help me." Suddenly his Chest began to Glow.

"Oh are you trying to youse your Quirk? Well it will be of no help" But the Light got bigger and bigger. Now the hole Tunnel they were in was illuminated.

"W-WHAT IS THIS GRAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A Shockwave through the Slime completely off the Boy and the Villain had to reform. The Boy was still glowing but slowly out of the Glow stepped a Person. A Menacing looking Knight appeared. His Armor was mostly Silver but had many Red Details and was rather bulky. His Helmet covered his hole Face and had Big Horns and also his Sword looked Menacing.

"THE HELL? YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF WARP QUIRK?" The Slime had completely reformed. But the Knight ignored it and looked down at Izuku.

"...Speak. Are you the one who summoned me?" Izuku was...;absolutely terrified. Both of the Knight AND the Slime. He TRIED to give a answer but all he did was stutter. The Knight just stared and looked around. No one else was there.

"...OH COME ON MY MASTER IS THIS WIMP?" Suddenly all the Tension was gone. Both Izuku and the Slime just looked dumbfounded.

"Is it really too much to ask to get a decent Master? APPARENTLY YES. Seriously you are the most Pathetic little Wimp i ever saw. And believe me i saw my fair SHare of them. Lanky Arms with NO Muscles, a Face that just screams Crybaby and worst of all a Short Stuff too" Now both realized that the Knights Voice sounded Female but they also noted that she was apparently ignoring the Fact that she herself was not the biggest...she was actually the same height as Izuku.

"EY. As much as i enjoy you talking down to the Kid...I am afraid you have to GRAAAAAAAAA" She did not even look. She just swung her Sword one time and completely Splashed the Slime everywhere on the Walls, and she also created a Massive Shockwave with her Swing.

"...Ugh annoying asshole" She lifted her hands and took her Helmet of. Izuku was a little...surprised. He was now looking at a Teenage Girl. She had Messy Blonde Hair and green Eyes.

"I am Saber and as much as i really dislike it am now your Servant. You should feel lucky Broccoli Shrimp." Izuku just...blinks.

"Huh? S-Servant? M-Master? What a-are you talking about?" Saber narrowed her Eyes.

"Are you telling me that not only got i summoned by a wimp...BUT THAT I WAS SUMMONED AND BOUNDED TO A GUY WHO HAS NO IDEA WHAT A SERVANT IS?" Her Eye twitched and Izuku immediately lifted his Arms as if he was expecting her to punish her. He also really looked terrified which made Saber feel a little guilty.

"...urgh great. Okay Broccoli Shrimp a deal. YOU invite me for Lunch because i am FREAKING Starving here and I explain everything to you Deal?...and sorry for scaring you i guess." She grabbed Izuku by the neck of his Uniform and put him on his Feet.

"So...do we have a Deal?" A little reluctant he nodded...and then noticed something.

"Y-Your Clothes...are you a Pro Hero?" Now Saber looked confused.

"Pro...Hero? Well i am a Heroic Spirit...and i am CERTAINLY a Pro with the Sword but...waaaait...why the Fuck do i know nothing of where i am? Ore When? The Fuck is that Fucking Grail messy again? Ugh who cares. About the Armor?...huh...guess your right...ugh who cares. Food first, questions later" She just grabs Izuku and walked away, leaving the Tunnel full of Slime. A few Minutes after they were away.

"I AM HERE...huh?" All Might came running into the Tunnel and confused he looked around. The Slime was there everywhere but no sense of who defeated him.

"...I feel like i missed something VERY important here." Confused he rubbed the back of his Head but then decided to contain the Villain first.

* * *

Izuku and Saber where sitting at a small Fast Food Stand. Izuku had just a Cola and some Pommes while Saber...Was eating a 3 Big Hamburger. But what made Izuku really nervous where the weirded out looks everyone gave Saber, mostly because of her Armor.

"ARMPF Oh this is Good believe me Broccoli Shrimp i was starving. SO...i am confused. And SO are you. So i guess we switch around with who can ask questions. You can go first" Izuku just nodded nervously. He still had Problems believing he was talking to a Girl...than again...Saber was acting very Boyish...and also not as Izuku would imagine a Knight to act.

"...who or...what are you?" Was his first Question. Saber ate her last Hamburger before she answered.

"...I am Saber. A Heroic Spirit and, to my probably never ending dismai, your Servant. My turn...why the Fuck are the People looking at me strangely when i just saw a Guy leaving that looked like a Humanoid Crab...and i'm pretty sure i saw a Girl who had Vines for Hair and last time i checked living Slimes are NOT normal. So what the freaking fuck is going on here?" Izuku looked surprised.

"You...don't know what Quirks are? Well...Quits are basically Superpowers most Humans are born with. They can be awrithing from Super strength up to Strange Mutations. 80% of all Humans have a Quirk these days. No one knows why it happened but 200 Years ago they suddenly were just...there." Saber looked more confused than before but nodded. It was again Izuku turn.

"Are you...a real Knight?" Now she looked kinda bitter.

"I was. Untim my Shityhole of a Mother manipulated me to betray my honestly also Shitty Dad. Tz i will give no further comment...SO what are" But she was interrupted by a Shout.

"Hey look its Deku" Izuku froze and Saber looked at a Group of Teenagers. They all were wearing the same Black Uniform Izuku was wearing so she assumed they went to the same School. But she then looked confused to Izuku.

"You're names Deku?" He just shook his head.

"N-No it's Izuku Midoriya. D-Deku is just a nickname" One of the Boys lathed.

"A fitting one too. Because he is Useless. Therefore Deku like in Dekumonori a worthless Person BWAHAHAHA." The newt Person who spoke was a Girl.

"Yeah. Say who are you? A Student from UA? Why are you wasting your time with a Quirkless Loser like him?" The first Spoke again.

"OH you probably didn't know he is quirkless. PHA that idiot. Believes he could be a Hero despite not having a Quirk" The Children all begann to lath and to Sabers disgust...some other Customers too.

"A Hero without a Quirk? Ridiculous" Muttered one old Man. More such Words where muttered until Saber had enough. She stood up.

"So...you all think he can't be a Hero because he has no Quirk?" Her Voice was menacing. Everyone took a step back at her tone. The Boy was finally able to utter a Word after nearly 4 Minutes.

"W-Well of course not. Quirkless People are just useless they can do anything" He really fast realizes that he should not have said that...because Saber now glared at him. Before he could even mutter a response, Saber was suddenly behind him and was holding her still sheeter Sword against his Throat.

"...I too possess no Quirk. But i was still able to do this you little Shithead. I could have killed you weary WEARY easley. You better leave my Master alone ore god will be my witness...i will show you how Dangerous a Quirkless Loser like i can be...now piss off...i said Piss of not Piss Yourself" Sie grinned while the Boy Indeed had his Pants all wet. He immediately ran away, his Friends right behind him.

"Hmpf. Worthless Fools. Come Master i think we should continue our discussion in more...filthy company" She glared at all the other Visitors who were frozen in Shock. Izuku on the other hand was just looking in awe at the Girl in Knight Armor.

* * *

They were quickly Walking through the Neighborhood in there Izuku was living. Sunset was already on its way and Saber was deep in thought.

"(I was not given the basic knowledge of this Era and i also feel no Connection to the holy Grail. Hell considering he summoned me without any knowledge of Magic or anything like that i guess there is no Holy Grail War...but how did he summon me...could it be...a Quirk?)"

"A-Ahm...Saber-Sun?" Saber turned to Izuku.

"You know YOU are suppose to be the Master here right? Ugh why do i Always get total Wimps?...What is it?" Izuku looked at the ground.

"...Can...can i become a Hero without a Quirk?" Izuku was looking at the ground.

"All my life...i wanted to be a Hero. I wanted to safe People with a reassuring Smile on my Face. It was my dream ever since i could think...everyone Always told me it is impossible but...i kept clinging to this dream...and now...now hear you are. Saying you have no Quirk. So...so can i...CAN I BECOME A HERO?" Saber was looking at him...and started to Grind.

"To my Time Heros needed no stupid super Powers to claim such a Title. We earned our Status through hard Training and a LOT of Work. I despise my Bastard of a Father but i respect all the Work he put in to be so strong as he was. So to your question...Fuck yeah. And i will make sure of it. I will not allow my Master to be some kind of weakling. I am a Heroic Spirit after all i have some standards. So to make it clear to you Brocoli Shri...no...Izuku Midoriya...You too can become a Hero" The Sun shined bright and reflects itself in Saber's Armor. The sight and the words...filled Izuku with joy beyond belief. Tears started to come down his Face and he fell to his knees. All his life;...he wanted SOMEONE to say those few simple Words. He got overwhelmed with happiness. Normaley Saber would find such a thing Pathetic but...being told all your life you can't do something but than someone believes in you...such a thing can have a lasting impact on a Person so...this time she just grinned at Izuku and waited until he was finished. There was after all a LOT to do.

"But don't think for a Minute it will be easy. I will grind you into the Dust be sure of that. Are you ready to go through hell to achieve your dream?" Izuku looked up to here, his Eyes burning with Determination.

"YES. I WILL" Sabers smile god even wider.

"Good. I will make you a Hero little Shrimp...i swear it only Male I Mordred Pendragon will make you a Hero"

"...Huh?" Izuku now looked confused...than shocked.

"...MORDRED PENDRAGON?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you heard of me?... Great. Listen Shrimpy Most of what books say about me is wrong got it...and for my Gender, I PRETENDED to be a Boy. I lean seriously a Female Knight? No one would have taken me seriously...so...just treat me as you did till now got it?" Izuku nodded wich made Modred grin.

"GREAT. NOW...i am hungry where do you live?" Izuku stood up.

"It is not far...oh no...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN YOU TO MY MOTHER? OH GOD OH GOD SHE WILL NEVER ALLOW A GIRL TO STAY WHAAA" A Tear went down Modred had as she watched her Master panicking.

"Tell her the Truth. I actually think the reason you were able to summon me is one of those Quirks soooo yeah tell her you got one" Izuku stopped.

"M-Mordred-Sun...how DOES someone Summon someone like you normally?" Mordred thought for a moment and rubbed the back of her head.

"To be honest I'm not really all that good at Magic. Believe me Mum gave up on teaching me anything when I was not even able to use the most Basic of Spells. It's way too complicated for me, hell it's the only thing Dad and i ever agreed upon. Magic is unnecessarily complicated...but basically...you need a Special Magic Circle to summon os with the help of the Holy Grail. Normally you can only summon us to fight in the Holy Grail war but...there's no Grail so good for you kiddo you don't have to Kill 6 other Masters in a brutal War. Believe me it sucks i fought in one of them in the past." Izuku just gave a short nod, really grateful it did not come to this. She continued to explain how the Throne of Heros works and they decided to call his new Quirk Hero Resurrection. Especially because of one thing.

"You don't have any Magic but still were able to summon me. And hell you don't have any command Seals and i don't need Mana to sustain myself sooo...i think your Quirk legit brought me back to life. So yeah fitting name" From that point on Mordred asked some questions about Hero Society and Izuku gave her his Hero Analyze Book. She was actually quite impressed at his Analytical Skills.

"Boy do i wish i had you back than in my Armey. If those whole Hero Thing doesn't work out i suggest you do something that brings this Analytic Mind of you to full youse. Hell maybe the Police? You could make a great Detective." Izuku blushed a little at the Compliment.

* * *

They arrived at his Apartment and nervously Izuku let Mordred in. And promptly needed to stop her and ask her to take her Shoes off.

"Huh? Why?"

"Its the Floor. Such Floors are weary expensive and honestly not made for heavy Iron Boots." Mordred blynken but shrugged.

"Huh fair point" She set down to start removing her Metal Boots at that moment Izuku's Mother came in.

"Izuku? Did you bring a...guest..." Inko Midoriya just looked confused at Mordred.

"Oh hey. You're his Mum?...Lady you seriously need to lose weight." And with that rather rudd Comment she took of her Iron Boots and slipped on some of the Slippers.

"I-Izuku who is this?" Asked Inko feeling insulted and a titsy bit upset...even if she knew the Girl was right.

"Ahm...well how to explain this?...i have Bad news, good news and WARY Good news"

"Start with the bad ones. It's Always better. The Good news can let you forget the Bad which is good. Other way around...yeah not so great." Izuku nodded and took a deep breath.

"IWASATTACKEDBYAVILLIANBUTDONTWORRYIAMOKAY" Despite him talkin WAREY quirkley Inko understood it.

"OH GOD ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT? IS SHE THE HERO WHO SAVED YOU? DO YOU NEED TO SEE THE DOCTOR OUR" While she continued to worry for her Son and bombard him with Questions Mordred just watched and smiled sadly. After all she never had a Mum who cared for her. Morgana never even bothered to hide the fact that Mordred was just her tool. She never abused her but she also never was a loving Mother. So seeing this kinda made her sad but she was also glad her Master had such a loving Mother.

"MUM MUM PLEASE...calm down. I am fine...because yes...she IS the Hero who Saved me...that's the good news but...Mum...I have a Quirk" Inko starred at her Boy, her eyes slowly widening.

"I-Izuku are you sure?" Her son nodded.

"Yes...i was suddenly enveloped in a golden Light and Mordred here appeared." But Inko seemed confused.

"But are you sure it was not her Quirk? Izuku i KNOW how much you want to be a Hero but"

"Your Sun was the one who summon me. There is no qualms about that...as much as i wish my Master was not such a Weak Wimp." They began to explain how they assumed his Quirk worked. Inko was fascinated but also really worried. Not because of Mordred, she had no idea who Mordred was supposed to be, but more because of her Plans of Teaching Izuku how to be a Hero.

"I know it has been your dream sine...since ever but...izuku are you sure this is a good idea? I-I mean Pendragon-Sun what do you even want to teach him?" Mordred lifted up one of Izuku's Arms.

"First i need to train him up. I mean seriously not even Nobles were so wimpey as you. And after that...i teach you how to wield a Sword. Huh...but maybe we need more than that...i Wonder...you think you can summon another Heroic Spirit?"

"Huh? Is that possible" Mordred shrugged.

"Technically yes. There were Masters in the past with multiple Servants. There are 7 main Classes i am Saber. The others are Rider, Lancer, Archer, Berserker, Assassin and Caster. I be frank with you...you told me the entrance exam to this School is in 10 Months? Well i think the More Servants you have the better because they all can teach you different Skills. And you need those IF this Exam is as hard as you make it out to be" Izuku nodded but...he had no idea what to do. He closed his Eyes, trying to remember what happened when he summoned Mordred. Then suddenly he felt something. A sort of...pulse Inside of him. He concentrated on it and it became bigger, he lifted his Arm...and a Glow starter to envelop his hole Body.

"WHOA IT FUCKING WORKS" The Light got brighter and a new Person stepped in. She...she looked an AWFUL lot like Mordred. The differences where her Hair was a brighter Shade of Blonde and it was not as Messy, made into a tight Bun. She was wearing a blue Dress with Armor over it and in her Hand was a big Lance. Strangely she also had a Sword hanging from her Belt.

"I am Lancer. Speak are you my" But she could not finish. She saw Mordred and her Eyes narrowed. Same with Mordred. Evidently both had their Weapons at the ready.

"So you summoned me while being Attacked by a different Servant? Huh i would say that is a rather Strange sense of Déjà Vu. But alas do not threat. I know how to handle her Master"

"Huh? M-Modres what is going on?" Lancer looked confused. It sounded like they knew each other. Was her Master in a Alliance with Modreds Master? if so she did not know how to react.

"TZ. THAT'S MY SHITHOLE OF A FATHER" Izuku blinked and looked at Lancer. Inko who till now was nervously frozen on the Wall also looked confused. Both looked intensely at Lancer.

"...WHAT? THAT IS KING ARTHUR?...WHY IS HE...SHE...ARTHUR A WOMAN?" Lancer looked to her new Master.

"It is a rather;...complicated Story" Modred snortet.

"Pf hell it is. Short Version she made herself a Man, got fucked by Mum, and then throw me away like garbage"

"A rather crude and...abridged retailing but mostly correct. But i did not, as you put it, trough you away like Garbage. You were simply not fit to rule."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mordred stormed at Lancer but Izuku went in between.

"PLEASE DON'T FIGHT" Mordred stopped and glared at Izuku. Despite shaking horribly he still stood there.

"...Tz. Fine whatever yeah say Shrimp Master" Said Modred, sheeting her Sword.

"If it is your wishMaster i shall not fight. But i do recommend to not trust her. She is known as the Knight of treachery for" But her speech was interrupted when suddenly a loud growl filled the room. Inko and Izuku both looked baffled at the two knights who slowly started to blush.

"It...seems we are both rather...hungry. I suggest we postpone all conversations until after we have dined" Said Arthuria, still blushing a little. Modred nodded.

"What she said." Both set down at the dining table, but before the two Midoriya's event could take a breath of relief the two Knights started to argue again. Both humans had their heads hanging low.

"Izuku...i hope you can get the two under control"


End file.
